Harry Potter watches A Very Potter Musical
by GinnySkywalker
Summary: Harry and his friends are sent to a room where they watches A Very Potter Musical
1. Chapter 1 - prologue

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or A Very Potter Musical however I want to. Harry potter belongs to J K Rowling and AVPM belongs to Starkid**

It was about three months after the Battle of Hogwarts and Harry was in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory after spending the day helping tidy up. Finally Hogwarts was almost ready for teaching again. He was just sitting there thinking about all of the fun times he had had there. Then he started to think about the bad ones such as Mr. Weasley getting attack by Nagini. He had thanked Neville for killing him of course. He had seen all of his friends especially Ron and Hermione but decided not to stay at the Burrow. He would have felt like he was intruding because of Fred's death. Harry felt like it was his fault, however many times his friends said it wasn't. He was staying as a flat he was renting in Godrics Hollow. Harry was planning that after he finished tidying up Hogwarts and other places such as Gringotts (Kingsley had let him off breaking in as it was for a good reason) he would look around their house and tidy it up.

He sat on the bed he had slept in for the best six year of his life so far for about another half an hour. Suddenly there was a noise at the window. He turned around, wondering what it was. He was very cautious these days seeing as there were still a lot of death eaters around. Harry saw that it was an owl. He didn't recognise the owl but got up and let it in anyway. The owl had a letter around its leg so Harry took it off, stroked the owl for a minute the opened the letter. This is what it said

_Dear harry potter_

_This is from the year 2013. I know you have just finished the war which was very emotional for you. Because of this I thought you needed a little fun. There is a galleon inside this letter. When you touch it you will be magically transported to a room where you will watch this thing. It is like a portkey but there will be dead people there so it is a bit different. Here is a list of who will be there:_

_You, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Cho Chang, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Fred Weasley and George Weasley_

_Have fun_

_From your biggest fan (you'll find out you I am when you finished)_

Harry didn't know what to make of it. He was worried about Fred and George. He knew George was very depressed. Ron said he was sitting in his room, not talking to anyone and not eating. He thought they might be happy to see each other.

Then he thought of Sirius and Remus. He was happy he'd be seeing them but he didn't know what he would say, especially with Remus' new born son who Harry was god father to. He had seen him many times in the past few months.

However there was nothing to lose. He pulled out the galleon and as soon as he touched it he felt the familiar pull to his navel

He landed in an unrecognizable room. He was the second person there after Cho. The room was full of sofas and at the front there was a laptop that projected onto the wall. It was very bright and at one end there were lots of doors. On one door it said Ron, Harry, Neville, Dean and Seamus. The next said Hermione, Luna and Ginny. The one after read Draco then Dumbledore. After that it was Cho which was next to Severus. The final three said Sirius, Remus then finally Fred and George. On the other side of the massive room were another three doors which had the words kitchen, male loos and female loos.

Harry sat down on one of the sofas furthest away from Cho, who, after glancing once at Harry, continued to star into space. Harry was feeling very awkward. "Hey, Cho. Do you know what we are doing here?" harry said to break the silence.

"No. of course not. Why should I?" she replied. Harry was just about to retort when Ron, Hermione and Ginny arrived in the room. They all looked very confused.

"Oh, hey Cho, Harry" Hermione said, "do you know what this is?"

"No" they replied at almost the same time

While they were saying this Neville and Luna arrived, holding hands. Almost as soon as they popped up, dean and Seamus landed on the floor. They all walked over and sat on the sofa. There was about two minutes of conversation such as asking them how they were and how they got things like scars. Nearly all were from the battle although there were courtesy of the Carrows. Silently George arrived and went to sit on the edge of a sofa right at the end of the room. His eyes were puffy and red. It was obvious he had just been crying. Then almost at the same time Malfoy, Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius, Remus and Fred all arrived in the room.

As soon as Fred arrived, George started crying again. He walked over to Fred and said "hey. By the way I give up. You're definitely more handsome than me." At this Fred turned around and gave his twin a massive hug. They both had tears rolling down their face. After about two minutes, the rest of the family – including Hermione – got up and joined them. They were going to earlier but decided to let the two have their moment. Harry was already there first hugging Sirius and now Remus. Then he turned to Snape and Dumbledore. "What are we doing here?" he asked

"I don't know" Dumbledore replied "but I think we will find out"

Everyone sat down and as they did so a note flew down from the ceiling and landed right next to Hermione. "Please will you read it, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore said

_Hello all. I have asked you all to come here to watch a show called a very potter musical. It is made by muggles. As I do not want any of you in St Mungos, I have banned magic in here. The play is in parts and will set its self. If any of you talk it will automatically pause and won't restart until you are all quiet. This includes laughter as well. After you have finished this show there are two sequels, a very potter sequel and a very potter senior year. Until you have finished them all you are not allowed to leave. Luna, Sirius, Remus, Dean and Seamus aren't in this musical but you are all in one of them. _

_From you're biggest fan. _

"Oh great. I'm stuck in a room where I have to watch three musicals all about potter." Draco said.

"Whatever Malfoy. I'm more worried about how they know my life story." Harry stated

"Why don't we start" Dumbledore asked

"Okay" everyone said in some sort of way


	2. Chapter 2 - Act 1 Part 1

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter (J K Rowling) or A Very Potter Musical (Starkid)**

**STARKID**

"What is Starkid" asked Ron

"I don't know" replied Hermione. Then another note flew down.

_Starkid is the company that made this musical. They also made other ones as well but the one about harry are the most famous. _Hermione read out.

**This fan made musical is produced and performed for the personal, non – commercial enjoyment of ourselves and other harry potter fans. **

**It is in no way sponsored, approved, endorsed by or afflicted by JK Rowling or Warner Bros or any of its affiliates. **

"**Who's JK Rowling and Warner Bros?" asked Neville**

"**I don't know" replied Ginny "but I think we will find out"**

**(There was a man sitting on a trunk in the centre of the stage. He had round glass, a red scar and black hair. He sat there for about a minute then started to sing)**

"Oh my god. Is that supposed to be me?" harry asked

Everybody else was too busy laughing to pay any attention to him. Even Snape had a little smile on his face. When they had all finished the video started again

**Harry: **_**underneath these stairs I hear the sneers and fell the glares of my cousin, my uncle and my aunt, **_

Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron and Ginny all glared at him. "What is that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked him.

Harry mumbled something. Sirius said "we'll talk later"

_**can't believe how cruel they are and it stings my lightning scar to know they'll never ever give what I want.**_

Draco muttered something along the lines of "spoilt brat"

Ginny said "he meant love, ferret." Hermione then high fived her.

"Could they really make your scar hurt" asked Neville

"No, Neville, only Voldemort could do that." Harry replied. Everyone except Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus and Hermione flinched when he said the name. "Oh, come on. He's dead. It's not like he can come and kill you anymore."

"Harry's right." Dumbledore agreed.

_**I know I don't deserve these awful rules made by the Dursleys here on privet drive. Can't take of these muggles but despite all of my struggles, I'm still alive. **_

"That's bright harry" Ron laughed

_**I'm sick of summer and this waiting around. Man, its September so I'm skipping this town. Hey it's no mystery there's nothing here for me know. I gotta get back to Hogwarts. I gotta get back to school where everyone thinks I'm cool.**___

"Yeah right. You're definitely cool." Draco said

"Shut up ferret." George said, still a little shaky

Everyone was laughing. It was so funny to see harry so arrogant.

_**Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts. To goblins and ghosts and magical feasts. It's all that I love and it's all that I need at Hogwarts, Hogwarts. I think I'm going back.**_

"It's nice to know you were so excited to go back to Hogwarts, harry." Dumbledore told him.

"Well at the Dursleys I wasn't exactly loved so I was very happy to leave." Harry replied. When he said this Sirius started glaring at him.

_**I'll see my friends, gonna laugh 'til we cry. Take my firebolt, gonna take to the sky. No way this year anyone's gonna die and it's gonna be totally awesome. **_

"Well that's optimistic, harry" Ginny said.

"Why is it so likely someone will die" Luna asked.

"Well, Quirrell died in my first year. The basilisk if that counts in my second. Well no one died in third. Cedric and Barty crouch Sr in fourth. Sirius in fifth. Dumbledore in sixth and do I even need to go through who died last year." Harry replied.

"Wow. That's a lot of people." Dean stated.

"It is isn't it?" Seamus also said

_**I'll cast some spells with a flick of my wand. Defeat they dark arts, yeah bring it on, **_

"No. no don't bring it on. Please." Harry said

_**and do it all with my best friend Ron, cause together we're totally awesome**_

"Hey that's me." Ron shouted

"Really! I hadn't noticed!" Fred shouted back.

**Ron: **_**yeah cause together we're totally awesome. Did someone say Ron Weasley?**_

**Harry: Ron! What are you doing here?**

**Ron: hey, man. Sorry it took me so long to get here, I had to get some floo powder. But get everything you need and let's get going.**

**Harry: where are we going?**

**Ron: to Diagon Alley of course**

At this Fred and George burst out in another round of tears and hugging each other. "George. Look after the shop for me." Fred told George

"Of course. For you." George replied.

**Harry: cool**

**Harry and Ron: floo powder power, floo powder power, floo powder power, floo powder power**

"Oh my god. I think we have all been flooing wrong for ages. What do you think George?" asked Fred

"Oh yeah. This should be the new way to floo."

**Ron: **_**it's been so long but were going back. Don't go for work, don't go there for class.**_

"Oh really, Mr Weasley." Snape sneered

"Um" Ron gulped

**Harry: **_**as long as were together**_

**Ron: **_**gonna kick some ass **_

**Harry and Ron: **_**and it's gonna be totally awesome. **_

_**This year we'll take everybody by storm. Stay up all night sneak out of our dorm.**_

"You better not have done" Snape told harry and Ron

"How would we have done that without getting caught?" harry replied, while winking at Ron.

**Hermione: but let's not forget that we need to perform well in class if we want to pass our OWLs!**

Everyone burst out laughing. "Oh my god. They have Hermione perfect. Most accurate character yet." Ron said.

Hermione glared at him.

**Ron: aw Hermione! Why do you have to such a buzzkill?**

**Hermione: because, guys, schools not all about fun and games. We have to study hard if we want to be good wizards and witches. **

_**I may be frumpy but I'm super smart. **_

"I am not frumpy."

"No, definitely not. But you are definitely smart." Ginny told her

_**Check out my grades, there a's for a start. **_

"Wow. Granger is only an acceptable." Draco scoffed.

"In the muggle world an A is the highest mark so shut up ferret." Hermione laughed.

_**What I lack in looks, well I make up in heart. And well guys yeah that's totally awesome. This year I plan to study a lot**_

**Ron: **_**that would be cool if you were actually hot**_

"Ron!" Ginny said.

"I do actually think you're hot" Ron told Hermione.

"Aww. Thank you. That is so sweet." Hermione kissed him. All of the teenagers except harry and Ginny and Sirius pretended to throw up. To annoy Sirius, harry kissed Ginny.

**Harry:**_** hey Ron, come on, we're the only friends that she's got.**_

"No we're not. That is such a lie." Harry shouted at the tele.

"Oh thanks harry" Hermione said

**Ron:**_** and that's cool**_

**Hermione: **_**and that's totally awesome**_

**Ron: **_**yeah, it's so cool**_

**Hermione, Ron and Harry: **_**yeah it's totally awesome.**_

_**We're sick of summer and this waiting around. It's like we're sitting in the lost and found. Don't take no sorcery for anyone to see how. We gotta get back to Hogwarts. We gotta get back to school. We gotta get back to Hogwarts, where everything is magicoooool. **_

"God that is such a bad pun." Dean said

_**Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts. To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts. It's all that I love and it's all that I need at Hogwarts, Hogwarts. I think we're going back. **_

"Shall we watch one more then get dinner?" asked Dumbledore

"Yes" replied everyone in some way


End file.
